Un adios
by Mitsu Yoshiki
Summary: A veces el tiempo es demasiado corto...


Como siempre, se encontraba sola en la cima de la colina, no quería volar, ese día no...eso era algo que hacia cuando se encontraba relajada, pero no en ese momento, no en esa ocasión, recostada miraba el amplio cielo oscuro con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, un suspiro salió de sus labios; no le gustaba estar sola, sin hacer nada, eso solo provocaba que los recuerdos llegaran a su cabeza y le molestaba.

Miraba las estrellas tan brillantes en aquel cielo oscuro, eran realmente hermosas, pero no tan hermosas como el día en que conoció a bonnibel, ni tan brillantes como el día en que se declaro a aquella princesa, y claro que mucho menos imponentes que cuando anunciaron su compromiso al dulce reino...no, esa noche, se veían y sentían nostálgicas, sin querer un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, maldijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras cubría sus ojos con su frío brazo, se había prometido no llorar mas, pero eso era algo que al parecer no podía controlar, cada vez que intentaba no pensar en ello, terminaba recordándolo mas y mas haciendo que ese dolor incrementara, que esa herida se abriera una tras otra tras otra vez...

Se levanto para sentarse, desde ahí se tenia una buena vista de todo, podía ver la casa de finn, el hogar de Simon, su casa, el dulce reino...paso una mano por su rostro, ahí estaba, sin querer había llegado ella de nuevo a su mente; esa vez ni siquiera quiso evitarlo, lloro, abrazo sus rodillas con fiereza y lloro, todo lo que había estado guardando delante de sus amigos, haciéndose la fuerte, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, lloro todas las lagrimas que no había hecho en los últimos 1000 años de vida, lloro tan amargamente como su cuerpo le permitió expresarse, lloro hasta que el sol comenzó a amenazar con salir.

Siempre había estado consciente de la infelicidad que siempre tendrá un inmortal, odiaba el escuchar que aquello era un don, -"¿un don? ¿Acaso es un don tener que cargar con todas tus heridas por la eternidad? ¿Es un don el ver morir a tus amigos sin que puedas hacer nada? Eso es una estupidez"- siempre se había prohibido el encariñarse demasiado con las criaturas a su alrededor, sabia que tarde o temprano se irían y ella se quedaría ahí sola con sus recuerdos y dolor, se lo había prometido y jurado a si misma, pero nunca contó con la encantadora dulce princesa, lo recordaba, recordaba como había sido todo, ella se le había declarado sin esperar que le correspondieran, al contrario quería que le rechazara para poder volver a su vida normal y desechar esos sentimientos a toda costa, pero no, eso no había ocurrido, al contrario, la princesa le había convencido de que a pesar de ser una inmortal podía permitirse ser feliz, ya que el día de su partida aun estaba muy lejos, paso un tiempo antes de que las discusiones se hicieran presentes entre ellas dos, la princesa no quería dar a conocer aquella relación por temor a la reacción de sus súbditos, pero como callarse cuando llego el momento en el que se comprometieron, fue una noticia que estuvo en boca de todos por semanas, nadie se molesto, todos felicitaban a la princesa, todos sabían que se merecía nada mas que felicidad y si esa vampiresa se la daba que mas podía importar...  
Todo tan dulce, tan perfecto que llego a asustar a la vampiresa en mas de una ocasión siendo tranquilizada por las dulces palabras de su novia...

Pero claro...nada dura para siempre ¿no?...aun con ello, Marceline nunca pensó que su felicidad durara tan poco; esa mañana había salido hacia la nocheosfera a pedido de su padre, serian solo un par de horas y podría volver junto a su amada princesa, eso pensaba; se despidió con un beso de ella pero antes de irse algo dentro de ella le dijo que no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado; restandole importancia a esa vocecilla se fue, no sin antes decirle que tuviera cuidado, no sabia porque, parecía que esas palabras había salido solas de su boca...como deseo no haberse ido nunca de ahí...un par de horas...eso basto, al regresar solo hallo destrozos de lo que algún día fue un glorioso reino, todo estaba hecho añicos, había gritos de dolor por doquier...una punzada de dolor cruzo en aquel corazón inlatiente cuando vio el castillo de su princesa destruido...

¿Que había pasado?

Dicen que el amor te distrae de muchas maneras...o al menos esa seria la manera mas fácil de explicar aquel sucesor...la tan perfecta dulce princesa había confundido mezclas de su laboratorio, creando así una gran explosión...

Con terror voló hasta los escombros tratando de encontrarle, con la firme decisión de seguir allí hasta hallarla, los últimos rayos de sol daban en las ruinas del reino cuando le encontró, entre mezclada con mucho destrozos, con terror le saco de allí, temiendo el haberla perdido, su corazón aun latía, suspiro y voló con ella en sus brazos para llevarla con algún medico, alguien que pudiera atender al momento, no busco mucho, ayudando a los pequeños súbditos del reino estaba el medico, bajo y deposito a la princesa en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces el medico le reviso, los pequeños se arremolinaban para ver a su princesa, nadie en aquel lugar quería perderle, un silencio lleno de lagrimas se apodero de todos al ver la negativa del medico, un grito salió de la vampiresa, haciendo que todos los presentes se asustaran y la princesa abriera levemente los ojos

-si...si te convierto en vampiro...si lo hago...vivirás...Bonnie

-no, Marceline, no quiero que lo hagas...quiero que seas muy feliz

-pe-pero...

-gracias...por hacerme..tan feliz...

Y tras esas ultimas palabras, el reino había quedado desamparado.

La vampiresa se preguntaba una y otra vez, el porque bonnibel le había rechazado, ella solo quería salvarle...

Intentaba sacarlo de su mente, pero cada que cerraba sus ojos lo único que veía era a su querida dulce princesa sonriéndole...

Dolia...le dolía como nunca antes pensó que se sentiría, perderle a ella...

Con tristeza miro el anillo que aun apretaba en su mano, era el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Bonnie...ella se lo había devuelto en el ultimo momento...

-maldita sea bonnibel...como quieres que sea feliz...si tu...ya no estas...- miro el anillo en su mano con dificultad tras sus lagrimas, para despues lanzarlo al vacio, si queria ser feliz...si queria cumplir el deseo de la orincesa, lo pirmero que debia hacer era olvidarla, algo ironico...que debia de intentar- gracias...Bonnie...


End file.
